


Start a riot

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits：Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Gun Violence, M/M, The Professional(1994) AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: 朝日、植物、一把槍。那已是他的一切，直到那刻起始。※主CP為蟲奇異，微量奇異鐵無差(炮友關係暗示)





	1. Chapter 1

**生活大抵而言是一成不變。**

 

「聽著先生，我、我可以付你更多錢……無論是什麼我都可以給！只要你開個價都行……拜託拜託，就是別、別殺我求求你！！！」

頸動脈倒數時日，斑駁壁癌已重新粉刷上了腥羶。那隨意濺灑地面的鮮紅像是在抱怨男人太過隨興的詭譎藝術，而屍體已是掐不出一點染料。

明晃晃的一把小刀架在販子瘦弱的頸，苟延殘喘是唯一可落下的語。然而，身後那人卻顯漫不經心。

他微微瞇起眼。

 

**朝日。**

 

應該先將窗簾拉上，太刺眼了。男人暗想。

「我並不想殺你，Russell。」英國腔調的嗓音攀上耳畔，「你不需要以死謝罪。」

Russell確實什麼錯都沒犯，他只是太過倒楣，僅為他們口中那包貨，倒楣的傾家蕩產，倒楣的惹上毒梟頭子，倒楣的只能以命償還對方妻小與部下性命，家務事難斷。

 

那皆是咎由自取。

 

「什……？那、那是誰？等等，不、不會是……？！」顫抖語音微微道出，如同乾巴巴骷髏的男子睜大了眼，口吃得厲害，想是終於從腦海深掘出一點記憶。「不不不！別帶我去找他！我還不想死！！！」

「而那並不是我能決定的，你的性命也是。」緩緩說道，「願上帝寬恕你入地獄。」

他在抽蓄臉龐劃上一道十字架，喃喃告解他的罪孽。

 

**植物。**

 

桌巾紅白格紋相間，他想著批判老掉牙設計，卻又為那自傲老闆的低調深表認同。老舊黑膠唱片播映機敲上一曲華爾茲調子，小巧店面僅有一老人獨守在角落。每日的十點二十分，對方就會在單人小桌旁享用一杯牛奶與一盤完美餐點，他曉得那人是老闆的熟客，但他卻從未跟對方打過任何一聲招呼。

指尖隨興撫過帶刺枝條，不在乎似的望著液體凝成小巧珠子，他有一搭沒一搭地摘下成束艷紅的瓣。

實在不懂Tony怎麼就這麼喜歡玫瑰，浮誇的男人。

嗤之以鼻，悶哼一聲。

「速度真快，居然在早餐前就完成任務了。」提聲調笑道，「怎麼？我還不知道你居然也有餓壞了的一面？」

男人頂著亂糟糟的棕髮尚未梳理，搭著一身寬鬆工作褲與染上黑漬的灰白背心，慢悠悠從小門現身。

 

「上菜吧，Jarvis。」拉了張椅子，朝向跟隨其後的男子喊了聲。

金髮侍者僅是輕輕點頭，瞬即就將桌面打理完畢，刀叉與水杯已然準備就緒，而他見著對方自開放式的廚房入口進入。不久，雙手兩端已是兩盤擺上美味佳餚的陶瓷盤。

然而在Stephen瞧見配料時，他卻蹙起了眉頭。

彎著笑的培根與一雙盯著你的太陽蛋。

很好，所以他想沙拉是頭髮而香腸是眉，嗯？

「Tony，我再次為你的品味感到擔憂。」不在乎地切開流淌濃稠狀的薄膜，挖上一勺蛋汁入口。

男人不發一語，焦糖般的深褐溺在湖藍色澤的眸，他傾身偷了塊德式香腸，眨了眨眼，泛起有些桀驁不馴的笑，而回應他的則是源自內心的嘆息。

他允准對方淺嚐抹了奶香的唇邊，侵略尚未走火已是上膛，卻再次默然繳械。

「你又抽菸了。」Stephen不禁厭惡地皺了皺鼻，「還喝酒。」

「哈，我還以為你喜歡馬丁尼呢。伏特加或琴酒？Both？」

「……你明知我這時都會戒酒，James Bond。」他搖搖頭，「酬勞該是給我了吧？」

「嘖，Stephen你真是無情無義。」

挑起一邊眉頭，Stephen卻為對方佯裝難以置信的面容感到有些可笑。撇除掉每禮拜至少一次的床伴責任，既然身為僱傭關係，與Tony合作也是好幾年的事了，所以如果這樣他還算是無情無義，未免也冠上一個太過譴責的罪名了吧？

「難不成週末一次還不夠？」Stephen無奈翻了個白眼。

男人退回原位，拉遠了兩人曖昧距離。

「從來不會夠，但身為朋友還是得留些空間給你。」Tony聳了聳肩，口吻乾脆而俐落。他自桌底取出墨黑琴盒，小心翼翼開啟了扣環，生怕啟動炸彈似的模樣讓人不禁失笑。「嘿，你的老戰友我給它改良了一下，射程範圍更廣、後座力減少，而且更輕了些。」

 

一道黑色槍身安穩躺在軟墊上，他看不出究竟有任何差別可言。或許以Tony那狂熱於各項武器研究的語言形容，這是把專屬於他的「藝術雕琢」，但對於Stephen而言，這也不過又是一次小小的改良，它仍舊僅是老當益壯。

「我可先說清楚，要是下回你再把這寶貝搞得像衝鋒槍似的，別想讓我幫你付任何一毛錢，而且我還要收你維修費用……」

Stephen聳了聳肩，快速闔上琴蓋。「隨便你。」

 

「是嗎？那你應該還記得那個吊床吧？這次我會撬開你那倔強的嘴，求饒著要更多。」

 

暫緩了步伐，Stephen緩慢轉身。

抽離腰間槍械，一陣冷風猛烈呼嘯耳畔，而男人只是咂咂嘴。

 

「那，你就別忘了上回是誰一直哭著喊疼。」

煙硝味四溢。

 

**一把槍。**

 

門扉推開之際，敲響了鈴。

Stephen提上皮箱，壓低帽沿。

在人群中，他僅是個過客。

 

該回去了。

 

**一個男人。**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

墜落是什麼感覺？

 

半身已然掛在扶手旁，雙手按在嘎嘎抱怨的老舊欄杆上。他探出頭，不曉得究竟是源於本能似的畏懼高聳的樓層，或是螺旋樓梯本就顯得令人格外容易暈厥，但盯著漩渦的中心就是會惹得他腦袋發昏。

但腹部疼得令他有些作噁的感受卻正逐步消退，那感覺就像可能有好幾百隻蝴蝶正在衝撞他的腹壁似的，到此刻僅存零散幾隻，所以這樣也挺好的。

況且，Peter還不想被房東太太撞見他隨意吐在地板上，對方從來就不是那樣寬容大量的人，那會替他招來麻煩。尤其是他的家人。

 

男孩咬上一口親手製成的三明治，每回醬料總是參雜得過多，袋中總是太過濕黏。於是他任由黃瓜片逕自在手中滑出，最終隨摔向地面的芥末醬濺撒而起。他用餐巾紙捏起一小角，看來卻還是完好如初。

而人卻會像一隻陶瓷娃娃般摔得粉碎。

 

打顫肩頭抖落了竄升的恐懼。

 

腦漿炸裂開來的疼痛？還是手腳會曲成詭異的形狀？而當他的意識走馬燈般得跑過一生後，最終僅存那漏著水的老舊天花板？

還是就這樣……什麼都沒有了？

不過在人來人往的大廳，他想就算是一隻小貓都會有人注意到的，對吧？

 

Peter甩了甩頭，苦澀一笑倒更似為哽咽。

 

「好痛。」抽動嘴角。

 

最後他仍舊是無趣躍下，皮革製成的短靴早已東缺一塊、西差一片，落在泛黃磚上揚起了塵土，舌尖不捨地舔舐最後一口的酸甜滋味，該是進攻的時刻了。用盡氣力似的將包裹過食物的紙團揉成一球，那場上唯一球員Peter Parker往目標前進了，閃過一個個地面裂口，他此刻踮起了腳尖……喔他準備投擲了！

能進球嗎？能進球嗎？

投進垃圾籃框了，是三分球！給他一個歡呼吧！！！

 

Peter微微漾起笑，拉起連衣帽遮掩。

 

答、答、答。

 

當踏上公寓的階梯時，老木頭總會喀擦作響，提醒著有人上樓了。他看見一名男人身著幽暗如墨的大衣，全身上下被衣物緊實裹在其中，連脖子的肌膚都是一點都不見。那人有修整完美的鬍子，琥珀色墨鏡掩蔽高聳顴骨與若隱若現的眸，稜角分明的五官卻顯蒼白些許，耳上髮絲更像是刻意染上的一抹白鬢。

一手皮革箱子，一手提琴琴盒。

有時候，你也可以瞧見另一手是紙袋，上頭印了Peter嘗過全市區最美味餐車的標誌。

 

Peter豁然想起那人是走廊盡頭那間小套房的房客，而對方也才不過落腳幾個月罷了。他總會在星期三的中午出門，直到隔日一早回來帶上一束美麗花束，雖然到頭來嬌嫩花朵只曉得跟垃圾桶中那堆爛泥腐敗鬼混，更為糟蹋了他們可憐的鼻子。

而今天還不過星期一呢。

 

「哈囉，先生。」深深吸了一口氣，Peter主動打了聲招呼。「您今天出門的很早。」

「是嗎？」頓了片刻，轉過頭來的男人淡淡落下一語。「站穩點，你可能會摔下去。」

 

第一次的搭理，到第不知幾次的相遇。

一般而言，他這寡言鄰居的關懷僅止於此。

 

而男人停下了腳步。

 

「……孩子，你又受傷了嗎？」對方似乎像是在沉思，側過臉，最後在Peter耳中化成了無奈。

「喔呃……這是我自己不小心摔的，我只是有點笨手笨腳的。」Peter愣了一會，他慌亂遮掩了泛起紫紅色的腫塊。自己摔的這倒沒錯，雖然先是被重重揮了幾個落空的拳。

 

男人摘下墨鏡就如此直勾勾盯著他，那雙灰藍眼眸宛若微風輕拂的多雲天際，Peter總喜歡在那些日子裡四處閒晃。

 

「拿去吧。」半晌，對方仍舊睜著眼，自大衣內袋取出一條藥膏，已用了半條，「我想你會需要包紮其他傷口。」

男人將膏藥塞入他的手中，而Peter就如獲珍寶似的捧在手心。

「先生我……」

「怎麼了？」

「沒有，沒什麼。」Peter閉上嘴，他的解釋對男人可是一點也不重要，「謝謝您。哦……還有您的眼鏡很好看，真的。」

「這不是……」男人只有不成句的話語，隨即仍是以搖頭作為回應，「算了。」

 

語畢，男人匆匆走回專屬於他的世界，留下Peter一人與深棕門扉對望。

瞧了一眼後，孩子擠出一小坨白色膏藥，輕抹在洗淨殘餘血跡的傷口上。嗆鼻涼意與疼痛瞬即擴散，他因刺痛感稍稍皺起眉，但又不禁想起了對方的關心。

 

他應該是個好人。Peter想道。

 

雖說這樣下斷定是有些詭異，不過他身上也沒有甚麼值得覬覦的東西，所以這怎麼想都不可能是原因之一。對那個男人而言，他只是個孩子，一個過了幾個月後就15歲的孩子，一個連綁架可能都掐不出一點好處的孩子。所以他這麼想大概也沒甚麼錯吧。

從口袋掏出幾張皺爛的鈔票、幾個失色的銀幣，想想那即是他所有的家當，連贖回可能性也沒有。

他該去買些牛奶了。

 

下次我應該問問他的名字。

 

Peter把半條藥膏與錢幣塞回口袋，口哨吹響幾個旋律，男孩伴隨著輕盈步伐下了樓，彷彿陰鬱從未到來，而那乍現的腦中幻想不過又是個無意義的故事。沒有開頭，沒有結局，只是片段。

孩子再次抬了頭，上頭晨曦藉由方形透氣窗滲入了濕冷的空間，或許那才是照得他的臉龐暖烘烘的原因。

 

他的眼睛真漂亮。


End file.
